Caine Korag
Caine Korag (ケーン コラグ keen koragu'):' is an independent mage, who retired from wizardry many years ago and is also a member of the Ten Wizard Saints. He was once a member of the Rune Knights and was the second in command of the Divine Squad Rune Knights who fought in many battles and wars along side his former partner and old friend Tenkin Osaru. He achieved many victories in his battles and has dominated his enemies in the wars he has been in that would determine the fate the entire continent that he became recognized as the Hero of Ishgar who is well known as the most powerful swordsmen of all time. Long before he joined the Rune Knights, he was once a member of the Solis Knights at a young age and was remembered as the knight of Saturn '''known as the '''God of Duty and Honor for he took his job seriously and fought with honor and pride as he fought valiantly in his battles along side his companions. He then left the knights to seek a greater purpose for him to fulfill which led to him joining the Rune Knights of the Magic Council. He is currently a model for Magick Monthly while living in seclusion from the rest of the world. Appearance Caine is a slim, yet muscular, toned young man of average height with dark white hair combed to the side with bangs covering his entire forehead. He has pale white skin and has slanted, slit pupil, silver eyes. Caine is widely known for his good looks and extraordinary physique, being a fashion model and having posed many times for the Magick Monthly Magazine. He has a magic sealing curse etched onto his tongue that he obtained after leaving the Solis Knights. His most common attire consists of a black, sleeveless over shirt consist with white fuzz on the bottom of the shirt. He has a dark silver armor shoulder pads with a sharp spike edge towards the bottom like stalactites and has the same pattern onto the armor just above it and also has dark silver gauntlets that covers his entire forearms. He wears a black belt and dark brown tight pants. He finishes his uniform with with dark silver armor leggings covering almost his entire legs. His specialty in Requip allows him to requip not only armors but different outfits as well, which he wears during his modeling carrier and everyday life. imprinted onto the middle of both his gauntlets are the emblems of the Ten Wizard Saints. Personality Caine is usually portrayed as a calm and collected man, but now has a laid-back personality. he rarely ever loses his temper but he will if he is ever pushed into getting out of retirement He is a rather slacking man. Not willing to go out of his way to help someone in need due to his ideals of battle that led to his retirement as a wizard. History When Caine was a child he was a poor kid who lived in the country of Joya. He was a cunning thief who was willing to do just about anything to get his hands on any items he deemed were of value and kept them for his own greed. This led everyone in his country to despise him was labeled an outcast towards everyone he has ever known and he has grown to despise them in return for that very reason. He was constantly on the run in order to avoid being captured by the people of the country, running from one town to the next hoping to steal anything he would believe was of any value. Often times he would wonder through towns and witness other kids his age playing with each other and laughing out of the enjoyment they were having, this caused Caine to feel sorry for himself wishing he had friends to enjoy with as well but shook those thoughts away, reminding himself that he didn't need friends to be happy and ran off. He would then be seen at a temporary camp site far away from town. He would be seen with a large stick in his hand and swing it around in order as a means of practicing sword play. However he would continuously fail and collapse after numerous failed attempts to learn even the most basic training, but, no matter how many times he failed and collapse, Caine would always grit his teeth, stand back up and try again. He didn't know why he wanted to learn sword play or even know what to do once he's mastered it, all he knew was that he felt he had a greater purpose then living as a poor thief. That was enough to motivate him to keep trying and to never give up At one point a group from two neighboring countries entered a village somewhere in the country Joya in the hopes of trading for joya was standing as the boarder between Stella and Desierto Magic and Abilities [[Requip|'Requip']]: The Knight: Caine's signature form of Magic, over which he possesses great mastery over it. It allows him to swap weapons, armor and clothes at will. It is a type of Magic that allows him to swap weapons, armor and clothes at will. This particular form of Requip is called The Knight. He is known for his ability to Requip extremely fast, he is said to have over 100 different weapons and armors, all known to be considered holy weapons for they all have holy in their names, something which made him and his immense strength well known throughout the entire contienent of Ishgar, earning him the epithet Holy Knight due to his specialty in wielding the numerous holy weapons. [[Sword Magic|'Sword Magic']]:' In addition to his signature Magic, Requip, Caine is also an extremely talented user of Sword Magic. * [[Holy Fire Magic|'Holy Fire Magic]]:''' Is Caine's most useful and powerful form of magic he possesses. He is able to ignite this form of magic by infusing his magic energy into any sword he wields and controls it however he wishes. '''Enhanced Strength: Even with Caine's muscular build, he possesses a considerably high degree of brute strength. Immense Durability: Caine possesses a vast amount of physical durability Immense Endurance: Caine possesses a vast amount of physical endurance. Immense Reflexes: Caine possesses extremely sharp reflexes. Enhanced Speed: Caine possesses blinding fast speed. Enhanced Agility: Caine is considered to be very fast and agile. Master Acrobatic Skills: Caine is capable of performing an astonishing acrobatic feats that are of the highest caliber. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Caine possesses great mastery in swordsmanship, and his skills in swords play are considered the greatest in the world due to the fact that he is the greatest swordsman alive proven by his absolute mastery of swordsmanship. He wields his sword with masterful and graceful precision as if its apart of his body and is works with the sword in order to overwhelm his opponents. He demonstrates tremendous dexterity and supreme skill in swordsmanship, the speed and precision of his strikes are able to inflict a lethal and deadly blows towards his opponent in matter of seconds and return the sword to its original state before they can even realize what happened as if he hasn't even swung his sword just yet. The tremendous cutting power of Caine's sword strikes are capable of effortlessly slicing through defenses and causing destructive damages in his attacks. His power with a sword is also able to produce shockwaves from his strikes that can be felt from great distances away and his relentless attacks could end up pulverizing the ground beneath him with every slash he makes. His range of abilities are extensive, for he is able to launch slash attacks that utilizes the very air pressure of the sword swings itself to strike his enemies from a great distance away with tremendous power capable of causing destructive damage to its target, leaving a very scar on the ground itself. His sword capabilities are not limited for he is capable of performing extraordinary feats, from wiping out an entire forest with just one attack with the assistance of his Holy Fire Magic to being able to deflect the course of bullets with the edge of his sword. His defenses when blocking seem unmatched, and his offense is capable of tremendous precision. Utilizing evasion techniques, with effortless counterattacks makes Caine such a legendary swordsmen. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Along with mastery of swordsmanship, Caine is also known to be a skilled hand-to-hand combatant as well. Keen Intellect: Caine is a clever, cunning and resourceful individual. Immense Magic Power: As a member of the Ten Wizard Saints one of the most powerful wizards in the continent, Caine possesses a tremendous amount of magic power. Equipment Caine owns several different types of armor known as Holy Armor and even more different types of weapons. Holy Sword: Holy Heavens Armor: Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ten Wizard Saints Category:Ten Wizard Saints (Ripcordkill345) Category:Solis Knight Category:Rune Knight Category:Rune Knights Category:Former Rune Knight Category:Swordsman Category:Sword user Category:Sword mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Model